In known connection systems of this type, the cone and the trumpet are respectively arranged at a certain distance of the pipe and the piping while being oriented approximately parallel to their axes. As a result of this arrangement, the pipe may be subject to rotations or bending and/or torsional stresses when its end fitting is seized during the formation of a connection.